


saltwater

by janfives90



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age of Sail AU, F/F, Soulmate AU, modern no magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/janfives90
Summary: 1698. The illicit affair between a sailor and a princess brings a family to the brink.2018. A boat captain and an heiress meet by the sea.Two loves. An ocean apart.





	1. 1698

“Almost home,” Captain Randy Nedley says as he claps a hand down on Nicole Haught’s shoulder. “Do you see it, girl?”

Nicole grabs a rope and jumps up onto the edge of the ship, pointing at a constellation straight in front of the bow. “Canis Major, Cap’n.”

Nedley chuckles and hands her a bronze spyglass. “I would think your sight by moonlight would be better than this after a decade at sea, Nicole.”

She leans against the rope, hooking her foot around one, and holds the spyglass up to her eye. There, in the distance, she sees it.

Peacemaker Light. Castle Earp. The faint outline of the rest of Purgatoria.

“I can see it! I can see it, Cap’n!” Nicole jumps back onto the deck, passing the spyglass to Nedley and beaming. “Home!”

“Good girl.” Nedley ruffles Nicole’s hair. “Go roust Shorty from his quarters, would you? He should be at the helm when we get closer to the port.”

“Aye, sir.”

Nicole pauses before heading inside, looking back up at the stars. “I am almost home, Waverly,” she whispers.

 

* * *

 

The port at Purgatoria is crowded with fishing vessels. Nicole climbs up to the crow’s nest and scans the docks until her gaze falls on a small group of royal guards. She scrambles back down and runs over to the helm.

“How is she steering, sir?”

Robert “Shorty” Simons turns the ship’s wheel and snorts. “She is as grumpy as ever. I tell you, girl, the waters of the Ghost River Triangle are never going to be good for sailing.”

“You really believe that superstition?”

He lifts his hand from the wheel long enough to flick her ear. “As long as I am standing on these decks, I am going to believe the superstitions, girl.” The ship gets closer, and he says, “Go to the captain. He will want you to help unload the crates with the rest.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly Earp, third-born princess of Purgatoria, paces anxiously between her group of guards, glancing out every so often at the approaching _Calamity_.

“Please,” she mumbles under her breath. “Please, my darling.”

She hovers around as the ship docks and begins to unload, the various seamen carrying crates of goods.

The moment she spots Nicole, sorting through barrels of wine, she pushes past the guard in front of her and rushes forward.

“Nicole!”

Nicole’s trousers, shirt, waistcoat, and jacket are all worn from salt and time, but she looks as good as Waverly remembers her as their gazes meet and Nicole grins.

“Your Highness,” Nicole breathes, giving the half-bow she had given since they were children. The guard to Waverly’s left grunts with disapproval, but Waverly waves him off and steps forward, hugging Nicole tightly.

“I was so afraid,” Waverly whispers in Nicole’s ear. “Your ship was overdue, and I believed…”

“Never, Your Highness,” Nicole whispers back. “Though perhaps we should discuss this someplace less visible?”

“You know where to meet me, my darling.”

Waverly leans out of the hug, brushing off her purple mantua dress with a faint disdain on her face. “I greet you as a friend as I have known you all my life, Miss Haught, but perhaps next time you should acquire clean clothing before you disembark your vessel.”

Nicole hides the smirk that teases at the edge of her lips. She bows again. “I shall bear that in mind, Your Highness.”

“Now. I have things my father wishes me to purchase for the castle. Would you be able to show me around the stock, so that I can set a few items aside for my men to pick up?”

“Of course, Your Highness. I am sure Captain Nedley would offer some of his men to deliver whatever you wish, as well.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Waverly glances over her shoulder at her guards. “Please stay here and keep an eye on the area. I will only be a few minutes, and I will be with an old friend.” She gestures at Nicole’s hips, framed with a cutlass on her left and a boarding ax on her right. “I am sure she would be more than capable of defending me if the situation were to arise.”

One of her guards frowned. “If you insist, Your Highness, however-”

“I do insist, Mister Dolls.”

Dolls grits his teeth and nods.

Waverly follows Nicole along the docks, arm in arm.

“Your new guard seems like a chipper fellow,” Nicole comments.

“Xavier is nice when you get to know him. He cares. He is, however, a bit stringent as far as the rules are concerned.”

“If it keeps you safe, I am alright with that.”

Waverly jabs Nicole with a soft elbow, barely visible by anyone around them. “You, Miss Haught, are lucky I am in love with you.”

“Oh, but Your Highness, I already know that.” Nicole lowers her voice as they pass a fisherman. “I thought about you daily when I was at sea.”

“I thought about you by the hour.” Waverly tightens her grip on Nicole’s arm. “I am so glad you are home.”

“Likely not for long, though,” Nicole says. “You know the captain. As much as he would like to stay, we have money to make.”

“I know. I only wish we had a little while longer.”

“So do I, my darling, so do I.”

“When can we meet at our place? Tonight? You know when dinner is at the castle. I can meet you there afterward.”

“I would meet you there gladly, Your Highness.”

“Wonderful. Now, we should probably get these purchases completed.” Waverly leans in, her voice barely above a whisper and her lips close to Nicole’s ear. “Soon enough, we will be somewhere you can freely call me ‘Waverly’ again.”

She swears she feels Nicole shiver as she gives a smile and opens up a crate for Waverly to look inside.


	2. 2018

_Hey I go down and sink my feet in the water / And I soak up that sun and I watch it set / Yeah, I can feel the power of the saltwater gospel / I’m as close to God as I can ge-_

“Yeah, boss?” Nicole Haught answers, her cell phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder.

“You’re in Saint Petersburg, right?”

Nicole nods then rolls her eyes as she realizes that Nedley can’t see her. “Yeah, boss, I’m on your boat.” She smirks and takes a sip of her Corona. “Want me to bring you a tarpon? I’m gonna cook some up for dinner tonight.”

“You eat that crap, and you’re going to choke on bones, Haught. Don’t ruin my boat with your corpse.”

“Love you too, boss.” Nicole puts her phone on speaker and drops it into her empty cup holder as she idly reels in her fishing line. “Did you need something, or are you just checking in?”

“You have to work sometime, kid. We have a pickup. Client wants a boat taken from Longboat Key delivered up to Nantucket. A family member is going to meet you at the marina to make sure everything is good to go, and then you know your job.”

“Yeah, I know my job. Don’t scuttle the merchandise.”

On the other end of the phone, Nedley scoffs. “Oh, hush up and go eat your trout, Haught.”

“Tarpon, sir.”

She can practically hear him roll his eyes. “Eight a.m. tomorrow, Nicole. I’m sending you an email with specifics.”

“You’ve got it, boss.”

Nicole hangs up and leans back in her seat, putting her feet up on the railing of Nedley’s boat. She sets her fishing pole in its holder and sips on her beer while she scrolls through the email once it appears.

“Earp,” she murmurs as she reads the name. “Wonder what sort of excitement you’ll bring?”

 

* * *

 

The slip for the yacht Nicole is delivering – the _Peacemaker_ – is far down on the dock. She gets out of the rental car she borrowed and slings her duffel bag over her shoulder.

She always meets clients in her ‘work uniform’. Blue Swiftwater Crocs, navy blue board shorts, a bright blue long-sleeved swim shirt, a bathing suit underneath in place of lingerie, black sunglasses, a black diver’s watch, and a backward blue Chatham Anglers baseball cap.

If they want to hire her services, they won’t want someone in a suit or a dress. At least, no one with any sense would.

“Hey, Shorty,” Nicole says, reaching out to shake his hand as she meets him at the slip.

“Nedley sure knows how to pull the best in for the good jobs, huh, kid?”

“Damn straight. You crewing with me, or is this a solo gig?”

Shorty shakes his head. “You’re doing this one by yourself. Think you can manage?”

Nicole snorts. “I’ve been piloting ships by myself since I was ten years old, Shorty. I think I’ll survive.”

Whatever Shorty says next she doesn’t hear, because a woman is walking towards them, and Nicole’s brain short-circuits.

She’s pretty, a young brunette in a sundress with large sunglasses and heels. Nicole takes the opportunity her dark sunglasses afford her to scan the woman from head to toe, distracted, until Shorty sharply flicks her ear.

“You’re _gaping_ , Haught,” he hisses.

“Can you blame me?” she mumbles back.

Shorty rolls his eyes.

“Hey there,” the woman says, coming to a stop in front of them. “Are you both from Calamity Ship Service?”

“Ye-”

“Yes, that would be us,” Nicole says, cutting Shorty off. She holds out her hand for the woman to shake. “I’m Nicole Haught, and this is Robert Simons.”

The woman gives her a stunning smile. “Nice to meet you both. I’m Waverly Earp.” When she shakes her hand, Nicole’s breath catches in her throat. She swears she sees Waverly pause and swallow, but she barely hesitates before saying, “Will you both be taking my father’s boat?”

Shorty gives Nicole a scolding look. “No, Ms. Earp. Nicole here will be captain. She has the right experience, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Waverly says cheerfully. “I trust your company.” She hands Nicole a set of keys. “I believe everything should be ready to go.” She points at the _Peacemaker_ and adds, “If you need anything, just give me a call. I’m one of the contacts on the contract. I’ll be in town here for the rest of the day, and then I’m heading up to Orlando.”

“Disney vacation?” Nicole jokes lamely.

“Bachelorette party.”

Nicole pauses. “Oh. Congratulations?”

Waverly laughs. “For a friend of mine, not me.”

“…Oh. Right. Well. Have a nice time, Ms. Earp.”

“You have a nice time too, Ms. Haught.”

Nicole winks. “ _Captain_ Haught, miss.”

“Of course,” Waverly says with a smirk. “Sorry, _Captain_.” She studies the yacht for a moment. “Maybe don’t have _too_ nice of a time? My father probably wouldn’t like it if you wrecked his boat.”

As Waverly walks away, Shorty flicks Nicole’s ear again.

“Ow! _What?_ ”

“Unbelievable,” Shorty sighs, shaking his head. _“Unbelievable.”_

 

* * *

 

She’s drifting past the shore of Delaware when her phone rings again. “Boss?”

“Hey, kid. The client was wondering if you could pick his daughter up from Kammerman’s Marina in Atlantic City on the fifteenth, around noon, before continuing on your way up?”

Nicole gets a flash of the image of Waverly Earp. “Absolutely, boss. I’ll be there right on time.”

 

* * *

 

She stands on the dock, her hands interlocked behind her back, looking out at the water.

“Captain Haught.”

Nicole turns and sees Waverly approaching her, dragging a suitcase behind her and beaming. “Ms. Earp. It’s good to see you again.” She picks up the suitcase and lifts it onto the boat. “For the record, you can just call me ‘Nicole’ out here.”

“I’ll call you Nicole if you agree to call me ‘Waverly’.”

“Of course, Ms- Waverly.”

Waverly laughs and follows Nicole as they climb onto the ship. “ _Ms. Waverly?_ I guess that’s close.”

“Sorry, Waverly.”

“It’s okay. I’m not your boss or anything.”

Nicole takes her cap off and runs her fingers through her hair. “You kinda are, miss.”

Waverly picks up her bag and carries it towards the cabin. “No, my father is your boss.” She grins and winks. “I’m just company.”

As she walks away, Nicole blinks, and she swears she has a memory of Waverly, young and giggling as she bites down on a piece of lemon and flinches at the taste.

“Captain Haught, are you ready to go?”

Nicole shakes her head and smiles at Waverly, who’s sticking her head out of the cabin. “Of course, Ms. Earp. I need to get a few things set, and then we’re ready.”

Waverly frowns. “Ms. Earp?”

“Well, you called me ‘Captain Haught’, so fair’s fair, right?”

She swears she sees a smile on Waverly’s face as she turns. “Absolutely… _Captain Haught_.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly checks her phone, ignoring a text message from her eldest sister.

Willa has questions. She’s sure _both_ of her sisters do.

She was supposed to fly directly from Florida back to Massachusetts, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it if she had any chance to get onto the _Peacemaker_.

Because something about Nicole Haught refuses to leave her, and, no matter what, she’s going to figure out what it is.


	3. 1698

“Now, Princess, I know you already ate your dinner,” the castle cook, Gus McCready, scolds as Waverly shoves bread and cheese into a small basket.

“It is not for me, Madam McCready. The _Calamity_ is in port.”

“Ah, I see.” Gus retrieves a fresh lemon meringue pie from under a cloth. She packs it up carefully and adds it to the basket, along with a healthy portion of fresh pears and venison. “You tell that Nicole Haught that she had better be taking care of herself.”

Waverly takes the basket and grins. “I will. Thank you, Madam McCready.”

“You are quite welcome, Your Highness.” Gus makes a shooing motion. “You should go before your father catches you.”

“I am more worried about my guards finding me and insisting on following me,” Waverly laughs as she ducks out the door into the courtyard.

 

* * *

 

Peacemaker Light, an octagonal wood structure on the very edge of the shore, is always one of the first things Nicole sees when the ship approaches Purgatoria. Beside the lighthouse sits a small gazebo, tucked away behind a garden Waverly tends, where they meet when Nicole is in port.

Nicole only waits long enough for Waverly to set her basket down before rushing forward and picking her up in a hug.

“Your dresses are getting heavier, my darling,” she teases.

Waverly smacks her shoulder lightly. “You had best not be commenting on _my_ figure, Miss Haught.”

“Never, Your Highness.”

“No. Do not call me that. Not here. Not in our place.” Waverly rests her arms on Nicole’s shoulders as Nicole puts her feet back on the ground.

Nicole kisses her gently. “Waverly.”

“I missed you so much, Nicole.” Waverly strokes Nicole’s cheek with her thumb. “I kept every single one of your letters.”

“I was hoping you were getting them. I was not sure how reliable it was.”

“Every single one,” Waverly presses a kiss to Nicole’s lips. “Madam McCready sent food for you. She says you had better take care of yourself.”

“Well, I eat plenty of oranges,” Nicole says with a grin.

“Good girl.” Waverly sits on the gazebo’s bench and pats next to her. “Eat, my darling. You cannot have gotten much food on the ship.”

“Captain Nedley keeps us fed as much as he can.” Nicole sits next to Waverly and opens the basket. “And you know he has always had a soft spot for me. After all, he- good God, Waverly, _venison_? I do not deserve this.”

“Madam McCready snuck some in from our dinner. Do not concern yourself with it, Nicole. My father will not notice.” Waverly kisses Nicole’s cheek. “Did you see the pie? All for us.”

“You treat me far too well, my darling.”

“It makes up for all the time you spend away.” Waverly leans on Nicole’s shoulder as Nicole quietly eats, both of them looking out at the water. “Do you remember the first time we came out to this place?”

“Like it was only yesterday,” Nicole murmurs. “I was six years old then.”

Waverly giggles. “My Lord, I was _five_. Was it really ten years ago?”

“I have been in love with you the whole time, I believe.”

“I as well, my darling,” Waverly whispers, inching closer to Nicole and sighing. “I just wish it could be real.”

“Aye.” Nicole reaches down and picks up the pie, and almost shoves it in Waverly’s face.

Waverly backs away, shrieking out a laugh. “What are you _doing_?”

“You are pretty when you laugh,” Nicole explains with a shy smile. “And you were heading towards sorrow. I do not want that for you. I want you to be happy, Waverly.”

“I will only be happy with you, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole doesn’t look at her as she retrieves a spoon from the basket. “Let us hope your belief is enough, my darling,” she whispers.


	4. 2018

“So tell me,” Waverly says as they sit on the deck under the stars. “What made you decide that this was what you wanted to do? Sailing other people’s boats around the country by yourself?”

“I’ve been sailing since I was a kid. All I’ve ever really wanted to do was be on a boat. Once I got out of the Coast Guard, something like this seemed like the perfect fit. Captain Nedley gave me a great opportunity to do that.”

Waverly pours a glass of wine and hands it to Nicole before pouring one for herself. “You were in the Coast Guard?”

Nicole nods and takes a sip of the wine. “Went through Officer Candidate School, served for four years, then got discharged as a Lieutenant. I probably would’ve gone back, but Nedley’s offer was too good for me to turn down.” She smirks and shrugs. “Bit hard to fish when you’ve got real responsibilities.”

“It seems like you enjoy a life like this. Something quiet, lonely, free.”

“Sometimes I wish it wasn’t _so_ lonely, but, yeah, the freedom is nice. I have jobs that my boss wants me to do, but for the most part, I get to drift.” Nicole points up at the sky. “Nothing but me and the water and the stars.”

“And annoying clients asking you questions?” Waverly asks with a grin.

“Some are,” Nicole laughs. “You aren’t.”

Waverly refills her glass. “I’m glad I’m half-decent company, Captain.”

“Of course.” Nicole leans back and drinks some more. “What’s your story? I don’t do research after my captain’s vetted the clients, so it’ll be nice to get to know a little about one for a change.”

“You don’t know who I am?”

Nicole shrugs and takes another sip of her wine. “A pretty girl whose dad owns a boat?”

“I’m more than that,” Waverly snaps.

“Uhm. Sorry,” Nicole says slowly, lowering her glass.

Waverly closes her eyes and bows her head, rubbing the spot between her eyebrows. “No. I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Nicole pours more wine into Waverly’s glass. “I know we don’t really know each other, but I’m a rather good listener, Ms. Earp. If you need one.”

“The thing is, my father is the head of Purgatory Innovations.”

“The tech empire?” Nicole whistles softly. “Wow, girl, that’s some cash.”

“That’s exactly the problem.” Waverly stands, leaning against the railing and looking out at the dark horizon. “Everybody only sees me as _the pretty girl whose dad owns stuff_. I’m not allowed to be myself. _Just me._ I know it’s stupid to complain about money, to feel lesser after coming from such privilege, but a part of me wishes I didn’t have to deal with the _image_ and the _reputation_. If I step one toe out of line in the direction of something that isn’t pristine and proper, I’m reprimanded for making my father look bad.” She shrugs. “And sometimes I just… want to be my own person making my own choices. You know, I have a Master’s degree in Literature. I love the subject. I love _learning_. I’ve got more languages under my belt than you’ve probably ever heard of, but nobody cares. I must’ve just been bored, or my daddy paid to get me my degree, or I only have time to learn a language because I don’t have to actually work for anything. It’s just _frustrating_.”

“Yeah, especially since storing all those languages in a belt must be difficult in that dress.”

Waverly looks at her, surprised.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole says, trying to physically wave the comment off with her hand. “I was… That was a bad joke.”

“No, it’s not that. I’ve never had anyone react to a speech even half as whiny as that with something that wasn’t a criticism for being selfish and greedy.”

“It’s not selfish to want things,” Nicole says, standing and joining her at the railing. “Hell, I’ve wanted to get to know you from the moment I saw you.” She glances up at the stars again before looking around them, checking their location and the weather. “Hope that doesn’t seem too forward for someone who has you on a boat in the middle of the ocean, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly laughs. “I think it’s just forward enough, Captain.”

“I’m glad.” Nicole grins briefly before shifting her expression back to serious. “In all truthfulness, though, Waverly, there’s nothing wrong with what you want. I can’t relate to the situation, but nothing about you seems like… well, the prissy heiress you say people see you as. Believe me, Ms. Earp, spend a few days on a boat with someone, and you get a fairly good read on their character.”

“I’m starting to see that myself.” Waverly bumps her shoulder against Nicole’s. “Thank you for listening, and not judging.”

“Not a problem at all. I usually end up out here just talking to the stars.”

“What do you do if it’s cloudy?”

Nicole pulls her sleeve up, showing a tattoo of a series of small black stars. “Find my own.”

Waverly rolls her eyes and bumps Nicole’s shoulder again. “You’re a funny woman, Captain Haught,” she murmurs.

“I try to be, Ms. Earp,” Nicole whispers, watching as Waverly idly traces a finger across the ink.

“Uh, sorry,” Waverly says, blinking and taking a step back.

“Don’t be.”

“R-Right.” Waverly finishes her glass and chuckles nervously. “It’s getting late. I should go to bed.”

“Then have a nice night, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly picks up the bottle of wine and nods. “You too, Captain Haught.”


	5. 1698

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS, I'm on twitter @janfives90

Waverly wakes as her drapes are drawn from her window, flinching as the light hits her eyes.

“Breakfast will be served shortly, Your Highness.”

It takes a moment for Waverly to open her eyes and recognize Lady Christina “Chrissy” Nedley, Captain Nedley’s daughter and Waverly’s lady-in-waiting.

“I am not in the mood for breakfast, Lady Chrissy.”

Chrissy smiles. “I recommend getting up this morning, Your Highness. My father sent a note.”

Waverly sits up immediately, anxiety spiking through her. “About Nicole?”

“Part of it was for me,” Chrissy teases, and Waverly relaxes.

Chrissy has been her friend almost as long – if not longer – than Nicole has. She doesn’t feel the same way about Chrissy that she does about Nicole (maybe, briefly, when they were both seven and Waverly and Nicole were fighting over something so inconsequential that Waverly doesn’t even remember what it is anymore), but Waverly loves her regardless.

“And the other part?”

“He wanted to meet for dinner before he heads out for another month. He also wanted me to tell you, so you have time. With Nicole.”

Waverly swallows thickly, unashamed to show her friend how much her words affect her. “She is leaving again?”

“You know that they must,” Chrissy whispers. “My father wants to come back home, back to his barony, but he has to make money for the people in his care. And Nicole will never leave his side, not unless she is forced to.”

“Sometimes I wish that the people we love were not such stubborn fools.”

“Let us be honest, Waverly,” Chrissy laughs as she goes to retrieve Waverly’s dress for the day. “We love them all the more for their foolishness.”

 

* * *

 

When Waverly steps into the gazebo, Nicole has her back to her, looking out onto the water, the soft, salty breeze brushing through her short red hair.

“You are leaving,” Waverly whispers.

Nicole turns, barely catching her voice in the wind. “You know I would rather stay with you for the rest of my lifetime.”

“I know. To a degree, I think that is what makes it so difficult. Knowing that you want me just as much as I want you, but that none of it makes a difference.”

“Of course it makes a difference, my darling. _We_ know. To the depths with the rest of them.”

“To the depths?” Waverly giggles, crossing to Nicole and putting her hands on her shoulders. “You have been on the sea far too long, my love.”

“You mock me?” Nicole asks, pretending to be offended. “I am about to leave, and you mock me?”

Waverly skims her fingers across the muscles of Nicole’s upper back. “With love, dear, I promise.”

Nicole brushes her nose against Waverly’s. “You remember our stars, right, my darling?”

Waverly reaches into a hidden pocket deep in her dress and pulls out a whale’s tooth scrimshaw. She brushes her thumb over the carving.

“Canis Major. The stars that lead you home.”

“The stars that lead me to you,” Nicole whispers.

“You always know how to make a girl swoon, Nicole Haught. How do you do that?”

Nicole grins. “It is easy when the girl I am charming is you.” She rests a hand on Waverly’s. “I gave you that scrimshaw so you could always remember. Do not forget now, my love.”

“I could never forget anything about you.” Waverly kisses her, a bit harder than she usually does, trying to quell the knot of nerves sitting in her stomach.

“This time shall pass like nothing, Waverly. We have lasted through far longer separations before.”

Waverly pushes up the sleeve of Nicole’s jacket, revealing a black tattoo, a series of small stars.

“I will watch for you. And you will watch for me. And we will be together again, like always.”

Nicole kisses her, then rests their foreheads together. “Not even the ocean can keep us apart, my love.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly waits in the gazebo, giving Nicole time to leave. She closes her eyes, letting the air swirl around her.

When she opens them, she notices a figure standing at the base of Peacemaker Light, staring at her.

Her stomach drops straight to the wood slats of the gazebo floor.

Wynonna.

Her sister.


	6. 2018

Nicole checks their course, pushing her sunglasses up on her nose and studying the instruments. As she looks out over the bow, she almost chokes.

Waverly is lying on the deck, in a bikini, sunbathing.

“Christ,” Nicole mutters.

 

* * *

 

“How’s the sun feel?” Waverly hears behind her as Nicole steps out of the bridge.

“Pretty good.” Waverly turns and squints behind her. “I see you’ve switched to the short-sleeved swim shirt today. Showing off your arms, Captain Haught?”

The flush on Nicole’s face could be from the sun or embarrassment. “I’m not sure what you mean.” She steps down and sits next to Waverly, staring straight ahead over the bow. “We’re almost to Massachusetts. Take that sea sun in as long as you can.”

“I’m still going to have a boat once we get there, so I can take it in as often as I want,” Waverly teases.

“Okay, show off. Maybe I’ll drop you off in Martha’s Vineyard and make you find your own way across the sound.”

Waverly elbows Nicole in the side. “You wouldn’t do that.”

“Only because you’re one of the few clients I’ve genuinely liked.”

“How much?”

“Hm?”

Waverly swings her leg around and sits in Nicole’s lap. “Exactly how much do you like me, Nicole?”

Nicole stares at her, jaw slack, hands pressed flat against the deck. “U-Uh…”

“Because before we get to our destination, I would really like to have some fun. And I see how you watch me.”

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

“Do I seem uncomfortable?”

Nicole swallows. “N-No. I’ve just never had a bikini-clad client in my lap before.”

Waverly winces and gives her a weak grin. “Right. I’m sorry. You’re right. This is inappropriate.” She shrugs and looks down, and misses Nicole’s gaze skim her body. “I don’t know what it is, Captain, but ever since I’ve met you it’s been almost impossible to get you out of my head.” She swallows and gives another shrug as she starts to get up. “I’m sorry about this.”

Before she can stand, Nicole moves her hands and grabs Waverly by the waist, her thumb brushing the pale scar on Waverly’s skin. “Wait a moment,” she murmurs. “Just wait a moment.”

Waverly raises an eyebrow at her.

“I didn’t say anything about wanting you to stop.” Nicole gives her a lopsided grin. “Though we should probably drop anchor for a little bit, because major distractions are how you sink a boat like this.”

“Not advisable.” Waverly stands and pulls Nicole up with her. “I guess you’d better stop this boat and meet me in the cabin then, Captain Haught.”

Nicole grins. “I guess I better.”


	7. 1698

“Watching the stars again, girl?” Nedley asks, leaning next to Nicole and looking up at the sky.

“I like them,” Nicole says softly. “They remind me of home.”

“They remind you of the princess.”

Nicole’s eyes widen, and she looks at him with fear. “N-No, I…”

“Nicole, I have raised you since you were a child. I am no fool. I have always seen how you look at Lady Waverly.”

Silence settles around them as Nicole bows her head, staring at the waves as they lap against the ship.

“What would you like me to say, Cap’n?”

Nedley sighs. “I do not know, Nicole. At least tell me that you understand what you are doing.”

“I am in love. That is all that matters.”

“The king will never allow you to be with her. Do you not see that?”

“Of course I see it,” Nicole snaps. “It is all I have ever seen, since the moment I first laid eyes on her. But what can I do, Cap’n? I cannot deny my heart.”

“Your heart will get you killed, girl. I have no interest in watching one of my girls die.”

Nicole lets out a ragged breath, looking back up at the stars. “And I cannot let her go.”

 

* * *

 

_“Waverly Earp, do not walk away from me!”_

The hissed words only increase Waverly’s pace as she hurries away from the lighthouse, desperately ignoring her sister’s presence behind her.

Wynonna Holliday, née Earp, princess of Purgatoria, wife of the prince of Griffin.

“I have no interest in talking to you,” Waverly says, acknowledging her for the first time.

“That is too bad.” Wynonna grabs Waverly’s arm and yanks her into a small closet used for storing buckets and shovels. “You are going to explain what it is that I saw. Because, to me, it looked like you in a kiss with a sailor. With some commoner.”

Waverly hesitates for a moment. “It was not _‘some commoner’_ , Wynonna. It was Nicole.”

To her credit, Wynonna’s face only twitches for an instant. “Oh. I see.”

“Is that all the comment you have?”

“I do not know what you expect me to say, Waverly. The fact that the person you were kissing was your friend, someone we trust, does not change what she is. You know I respect her. But she cannot be seen with you.”

Waverly raises her chin. “Why? Because I am a _princess_?”

Wynonna pauses like she thinks it’s a trick question. Shrugging, she says, “Yes.”

“I love her, Wynonna. I have loved her from the day I met her.”

“You were too young to know what love was,” Wynonna challenges.

“It matters not. I still loved her. I cannot change how I feel.”

“Waverly,” Wynonna says, slowly, the pity in her voice sharper than a weapon. “Baby girl. I do not want to watch your heart be shattered. You must put a stop to this.”

“It will not be shattered. We have found ways to be together, in private. We will just have to find a solution so that no one will see us like you did, and then-”

“Waverly,” Wynonna interrupts. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead, too softly, as if sadness has drained the anger from her bones.

That alone scares Waverly far more than any rage Wynonna could have been in.

“Father is arranging for you to be married,” Wynonna whispers. “Some prince from some land, I do not even know which. Political, like mine was.”

_“What?”_ Waverly takes a step back, the fear clear in her voice. “No. No. I will not do that.”

“Waverly,” Wynonna murmurs. “You know you will not have a choice.”

“I do not _want_ him,” Waverly says, tears welling. “I want Nicole.”

“Our father will never let that happen.” Wynonna hugs Waverly to her tightly. “It is okay, Waverly. The man I married… we _fit_. It took some tries, but I love him. I am sure it will be the same for you.”

Waverly slips the scrimshaw out of her pocket, staring down at the carving. “It can never be,” she whispers.


	8. 2018

“Do you see it?” Nicole asks, pointing out over the starboard side of the bow.

Waverly wraps her arms around Nicole’s neck, her fingers tracing the O’Neill logo on Nicole’s chest. “See what?” she murmurs in Nicole’s ear.

“We’re almost at Nantucket.”

“And here I was having so much fun.” Waverly turns Nicole’s head, finger at her chin, and kisses her slowly.

“It’s never been so enjoyable to be used before,” Nicole jokes.

“I’m not using you,” Waverly pouts.

“Kinda are, just a little.” Nicole turns in her chair, taking her hat off and pulling it down on Waverly’s head. “I don’t mind it, though. It had been too long.”

Waverly snorts and turns Nicole’s hat backwards on her own head. “Didn’t seem like it.”

“That so?”

“It _is_ so.” She kisses Nicole again, her hands wandering to the hem of Nicole’s shirt.

“Uh-uh.” Nicole grabs Waverly’s wrists. “Your father is waiting at the docks. This ship is due in twenty minutes, and if I’m late, Nedley’ll kill me.”

Waverly pouts again. “Fine. But I’m keeping the hat.”

Nicole grins and runs a hand through her short red hair. “Trust me, Ms. Earp, it looks stunning on you.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly disembarks and calmly walks over to a man in a suit, who she hugs stiffly. As Nicole carries her own bag and Waverly’s off of the yacht and heads over to them, Waverly gestures at her.

“Father, this is Captain Haught. She’s the employee for Calamity Ship Service. Captain Haught, this is my father, Ward Earp.”

“Mr. Earp,” Nicole greets, holding out her hand.

Ward shakes it with a thin smile. “Captain Haught.” He holds on just a bit too long, his head tilting as if he’s studying her. “I’m glad you aren’t some guy,” he says with a humorless laugh. “It would’ve been strange letting you be on a boat alone with my daughter.”

“Uh,” Nicole stammers.

Waverly, standing behind her father, rolls her eyes, and Nicole has to bite her cheek to stop herself from laughing. “Don’t embarrass me, Father. Captain Haught treated me just fine. Treated your _boat_ just fine, too.”

“Excellent.” Ward hit a few buttons on his phone. “The next twenty-five percent of the payment is through, and you can tell Nedley that the final twenty-five percent will be deposited to him once I make sure you didn’t damage anything.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Do you need me to call you an Uber or something, Captain?” Ward asks, not paying any attention as Waverly continues to silently mock him over his shoulder.

“No need, sir. Captain Nedley has a ship on the other side of the marina. I’ll stay there for a little while, until I’m given another assignment.”

Ward raises an eyebrow at her. “You can do that?”

Nicole shrugs. “It’s part of my pay, and it’s cheaper than a hotel.”

“Cost efficient. I like the way Nedley thinks. Thank you for your services, Captain Haught.” Ward, still on his phone, steps onto the ship and disappears into the cabin.

“You’re staying?” Waverly asks.

Nicole shrugs again. “Yeah. I’ll probably do some fishing up here. Enjoy the views. Take the boss’s boat out a bit. It’s what I do.”

“Okay but… you’re _staying_.”

“Yes…?”

Waverly bites her lip, looking Nicole up and down. “Do you think maybe we could get to know each other a little more? Before you’re called to another assignment?”

Nicole glances around before stepping into Waverly’s space. “Know each other, hm? Like more starlit wine dates?”

“Those would be good. Some dates below deck would be good, too.”

Nicole takes Waverly’s hand, pulls a marker out of her bag, and tugs the cap off with her teeth. She writes a slip number onto Waverly’s palm and mumbles, “Sounds like a plan, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly laughs as she looks down at the number. “Normal people exchange phone numbers, Nicole.”

Nicole grins as she walks along the dock backwards, her bag slung over her shoulder. “Sure. But where’s the adventure in that?”


	9. 1698

Nicole has barely stepped off the _Calamity_ before Waverly grabs her hand and whisks her away from the prying eyes of her guards and Nicole’s fellow sailors.

“Your Highness, what is wrong?”

“I need to speak with you.”

They head to the garden and walk through it, Waverly’s arm linked with Nicole’s.

“Waverly,” Nicole whispers. “You look like you have been crying.”

“I cry a lot now, when I am alone.”

When they enter the gazebo, Nicole pulls her to the side and cups her face in her hands. “Why, my love?”

“My father… M-My… He…” Waverly swallows. “My father is going to have me wed to a prince.”

Nicole’s jaw goes slack, and her fingers slip from Waverly’s cheeks. “Darling, I…” She clenches her teeth together, fighting back her tears. “My darling, I think we knew that day was coming.”

Waverly shoves her away. “That is all you have to say? We will never be able to be together if we let my father do this to me.”

“My love, I do not want us to ever be apart. I swear to that.” Nicole rests her forehead against Waverly’s, brushes their noses together, and kisses her, nipping her lower lip gently. “But I cannot fight your father, Waverly. We would both lose.”

“What do we do?” Waverly buries her face in Nicole’s shoulder, crying. “By God, Nicole, what do we do?”

Nicole leads Waverly to the gazebo bench and sits her down, holding her and stroking her hand down her back.

“Do you remember that plan we came up with?” Nicole whispers, her lips brushing Waverly’s ear. “I was nine, you were eight, we were lying on the garden path daring each other to eat the lemons we stole from Madam McCready?”

 “We were going to run away together,” Waverly murmurs into Nicole’s chest. “Go to a far off land, build a home by the sea.”

“You would have a little garden all your own. I could fish and hunt for our dinner, and to trade with local merchants.”

“No responsibility. No need to hide. No one expecting me to be with someone I have no desire to be with.” Waverly curls more firmly against Nicole. “Just the two of us, in love, until the end of time.”

“Or, at least, until the end of _our_ time,” Nicole says, a soft laugh in her voice.

“No.” Waverly lifts her head and strokes Nicole’s cheek. “I will love you until all the stars in the sky are extinguished, my darling.”

Nicole presses a kiss to her temple. “Do you not see it now, my love? It matters not who your father expects you to marry. We will always have each other.”

Waverly smiles before rests against Nicole again, closing her eyes. “Your optimism could raise the sun, Nicole.”

She feels Nicole’s grin against her hair. “The sun has nothing on your smile, my dear.”


	10. 2018

Waverly hovers on the dock outside _Sheriff’s Star_ , a small yacht with the Calamity Ship Service logo on the stern. She’s about to chicken out and leave when Nicole’s voice says, “I was wondering when you’d show up.”

She looks up and sees Nicole leaning against the railing on the deck, wearing what she had told Waverly was her work uniform, though this time she’s wearing a red hat instead of the navy one Waverly stole and is wearing. “Hi, stranger.”

“Care to come aboard? I was expecting you.”

Waverly climbs the ramp, accepting Nicole’s helping hand to step onto the deck. “Expecting me? Bit presumptuous, don’t you think, Captain?”

Nicole grins and uses her grip on Waverly’s hand to pull her in close, her free hand on Waverly’s waist. “Not at all, Ms. Earp.”

Waverly laughs, her heart warm. “Okay then, Nicole. Show me what you’ve got.”

 

* * *

 

“There’s a bakery in town that I visit often when I’m at this marina,” Nicole says as she leads Waverly to a seat at the table in the cabin. “How do you feel about lemon?”

“Oh, I love the taste of lemon in baked goods. It’s delicious, that sour mixed with sweet.”

“I thought you might feel that way.” Nicole sets a bakery box on the table and opens it. “Lemon meringue pie. The best I’ve ever had in my life.”

“That looks amazing. I’ll definitely take a slice.”

Waverly watches as Nicole slices two pieces of the pie. “Could I ask something?”

“Of course.” Nicole sits down, sliding a glass of wine and one of the pie slices across the table to Waverly.

“What’s the best thing you’ve ever had?”

“Hm. Dessert, breakfast, lunch, or dinner?”

“All four?”

“Well, dessert is this pie. No question. Breakfast would be this killer shrimp and grits dish in Georgia. Lunch is lobster rolls in a little oceanside shack in Maine. Dinner is chicken fricot in New Brunswick, Canada. And oh, man, there is so much good food in New Orleans.”

Waverly takes a sip of her wine. “It sounds like you’ve been to a lot of different places.”

“I’ve been all over, as long as it’s on this side of the continental U.S. and connected to water.” Nicole refills Waverly’s wine. “You haven’t? I guess I just assumed you would have.”

“Father doesn’t like for us to go very far from home. We have permission to go certain places, like that bachelorette party I was at, but for the most part, my sisters and I are supposed to stay close.”

Nicole snorts. “What’s he going to do? Ground you?”

Waverly gives a thin smile. “He has all of the money. You aren’t that far off.” She takes a bite of the pie, and her eyes widen. “Holy shit. This is the best pie I’ve ever had.”

“Told you,” Nicole says with a grin.

“Don’t be so smug, Captain Haught.”

“Why not?” Nicole shrugs and eats the last bite of her slice of pie. “I already know you’re going to have sex with me.”

“I’d watch your tongue. I still have plenty of cards in my hand.”

“Oh? Who says we aren’t playing _Uno_?”

Waverly sets her fork down slowly. “The more I hear you speak, the more I question why I’m so attracted to you.”

“It’s because I’m hot,” Nicole replies simply.

Waverly lets out a long, slow breath. “Oh, you really, really are.”


	11. 1698

His Majesty Ward Earp, King of Purgatoria, was often the last person Waverly ever wanted to talk to.

Today, he’s the _only_ person she wants to talk to.

“I have heard that you have decided who I am… _marrying_ , Father,” Waverly says icily.

Ward doesn’t even look up at her, studying a border map. “We will discuss it later, Waverly. It is not important right now.”

“When will it be important? On the day of the ceremony? Will I even be expected to attend, or will you simply sign me over like cattle?”

This gains Ward’s attention, and he raises his eyes, danger glinting around the edges of the irises. “You will watch your tongue, girl.”

“No.”

Ward stands straighter, now turning all focus away from his map. _“No?”_

“Father, I will not marry some prince you picked for his land.”

“You will do as you are told.”

Waverly swallows, wringing her hands in front of her. “I want to be with someone I love, Father. Not a stranger.”

He waves his hand dismissively. “You can learn to love him, as your sisters learned to love their husbands. Do not be so stubborn, girl. There is no purpose you can serve in this kingdom other than the value your name has outside of it.”

The truth hits Waverly’s gut heavier than the punch Wynonna once landed on her when they play-fought in their youth, before their tutor, Madam Lucado, threatened to whip Waverly for the impropriety.

At the time, Waverly had not considered what it said about her father, that a tutor comfortably felt she had the authority to do that to a royal.

The blunt confirmation that Waverly, third born, is absolutely nothing to her own father, makes the pain in her heart far worse.

“I hate you," Waverly whispers, staring at Ward with the heated rage of the same sun Nicole had previously compared her to with affection.

“Your hatred is meaningless, girl. It will not stop your marriage. Believe me, you do not want to witness what will happen if you try to prevent it.”

“Anything would be better than being your daughter.”

Waverly turns on her heel and storms out, refusing to cry until the door closes behind her.

 

* * *

 

She walks without purpose, tears in her eyes, stabbing pain in her soul.

She can’t lose Nicole.

She _can’t_.

But she can’t see any other outcome.

Waverly goes down to the shore, the waves crashing up on the rocks, pools of water forming from the foam and mist, skittering crabs crawling over seashells.

Her thoughts are so overwhelming she barely notices when her foot slips.

The water takes her quickly, pulling at her heavy dress, but even before she can think to panic, strong arms wrap around her and pull her back up onto the rocks.

“Next time you go for a swim, Your Highness, I recommend fewer clothes.”

On a better day, Nicole’s lightheartedness, her gentle banter, would have made her heart hurt less.

Today, it makes the anger stronger.

Waverly punches Nicole hard in the shoulder and pushes herself onto her feet, storming away from the shore and her lover.

“What was that for? Waverly?”

“Why?”

Nicole stands, confusion etched on her face. “…Why?”

Waverly shoves her a step backwards, dangerously close to the edge. “Why did you not take me away from this place?”

“Oh.” Nicole’s eyes soften. “My darling, I have nothing I can offer you. We would never have gotten away.”

“It should not have mattered! If you love me, you should have saved me!”

Nicole inches back, as close to the edge of the rocks as she dares to get. “Waverly,” she whispers. “You do not mean that. You know I love you.”

“If you had demonstrated it with more actions than flowering words, perhaps I would not be being forced into marriage now.”

“I think,” Nicole says, “perhaps, you need a chance to accept what is happening. To understand why.” She steps forward, briefly skimming her fingers down Waverly’s arm. “I will be here when you have. When you need me, my love.”

She walks away, towards the docks, leaving Waverly staring down at the waves.


	12. 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one chapter I'm not sure about, so... we'll see how it goes.

The first thing Waverly realizes as she and Nicole tumble onto the bed in the cabin is that Nicole still tastes like the pie they were eating. She would take a moment to be embarrassed about it – about in all likelihood tasting the same – but the thought is barely formed before her dress is tangling around her waist and Nicole is pulling down her underwear.

“What do you want?” Nicole mumbles, her lips trailing paths up and down Waverly’s neck.

“H-Hands,” Waverly stammers. “God, Nicole, I just want you to touch me.”

Nicole shoves the dress up further, over Waverly’s breasts. She tugs at her bra with her teeth before kissing patterns across the visible skin as her fingers quickly unhook the bra in the back and flip it up over the dress until most of Waverly’s clothes are pooling up by her neck.

“If you want me to touch you,” Nicole breathes against the hollow in the middle of Waverly’s chest. “I will do so _gladly_ , Waverly Earp.”

“Please,” Waverly whispers, though she knows she doesn’t have to.

She hardly knows Nicole Haught, but the one thing she knows with certainty is that Nicole _will not_ let her down when they’re in bed.

Nicole’s fingers find the heat between Waverly’s legs and slip inside, two across, at the exact same moment that her teeth find one of Waverly’s nipples.

Waverly groans and bucks weakly against Nicole, one hand moving down to grip her hair.

Nicole chuckles and bites a soft line from the point of one breast over to the other as she lazily thrusts her fingers in and out, in and out. “That’s hardly the begging and pleading reaction I’m looking for, Ms. Earp.”

“Well,” Waverly says, trying to keep her amusement out of her voice, “maybe you should try harder, Captain Haught.”

She blinks to regain her focus as Nicole suddenly appears in her line of vision, frowning down at her. “Excuse me, Ms. Earp, but are you really challenging me _while I’m inside you_?”

Waverly shrugs and smirks before deliberately thrusting against Nicole’s stilled movements. “What if I am?”

Nicole laughs again, just a bit darkly, and Waverly feels heat rush through her whole body at the sound. “Then you’re going to see just how _hard_ I can _try_.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly collapses on the bed, panting and moaning. “Oh, God.” She runs her hand through her hair and sends silent thanks to every deity that she managed to get fully out of her bra and dress at some point during their activities. “Oh, God, why didn’t you tell me you could do that with your tongue _before_?”

“Savin’ it for a special occasion,” Nicole mumbles into the pillow, the rapid rise and fall of her back the only indicator that she’s as exhausted as Waverly.

“Oh, yeah?” Waverly teases. “What’s the special occasion?”

Nicole sounds sleepy and a little out of it, and Waverly is pretty sure that it’s the only reason she allows herself to say her next words out loud.

“Leavin’ soon,” Nicole mumbles.

The gleeful, sated warmth in Waverly’s body runs ice cold almost immediately. _“What?”_

“Gotta job in Maine and then one in the Bahamas and then one in- _hey!_ ” Nicole squeaks in surprise as Waverly shoves her so hard that she falls off the bed.

It should be cute, a confused and naked Nicole Haught staring up at her from a tangle of sheets on the floor, but the sight only makes Waverly angrier.

“What was this, then? Just a fun one-night-stand before you fuck off to other ports and other women?”

Nicole runs a hand through her hair and frowns. “Waves, you were the one suggesting that this be just a sex thing. I didn’t really think you’d give a shit about when I was leaving.”

Waverly opens her mouth to argue, realizes she can’t, and growls out, “Well, I _don’t_. Leave whenever you want. Leave right now for all I care.”

“It would be a little rude to do that while you’re still here. I’d have to toss you off the deck.” Nicole allows her gaze to blatantly wander Waverly’s bare body. “Would be quite a sight, fishing you up out of the water.”

“How do you _do_ that?” Waverly demands.

“Do what?”

She slides off the bed and sits in Nicole’s lap. “Be so cute while you’re being such a smartass that I can’t stay mad at you.” She runs her hands over Nicole’s collarbone. “It… doesn’t help that I know you’re right. I told you that everything was fine, the way we were doing things. It’s not your fault that I didn’t tell you that I… I’m already starting to want more from this.”

“We can have it.” Nicole gives a quick kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose to make her giggle. “We’ll exchange cell numbers. We can text and talk the whole time I’m gone. Really get to know each other. Then, the next time we meet in person…” She shifts up slightly, her hip pressing against Waverly in just the right spot to make her whimper. “This will be a lot more real than just sex with a hot girl.”

“That can happen?”

“If you want it to.”

Waverly brushes a strand of hair behind Nicole’s ear. “I do.” She leans forward and nips at the spot just below the back of Nicole’s jaw that made her moan earlier during sex, and almost snickers when it gives the same result now. “But before we do that, I want you. One more time before you go, Captain Haught.”

In a move that is simultaneously baffling and sexy, Nicole stands up, holding Waverly the whole time. “Only one? I think you’re underestimating my ability, Ms. Earp.”

“I am okay with that if it means you, bed, now,” Waverly mumbles, her eyes locked on Nicole’s lips.

Nicole laughs and lowers Waverly onto the mattress. “Yes, ma’am.”


	13. 1698

Nicole hovers at the entrance of the gazebo, watching Waverly as she sits on the bench, looking out at the water.

“Cap’n said you wanted to see me,” she whispers. “Lady Christina sent word.”

“They think we are fools,” Waverly says, her voice carrying to Nicole on the breeze. “Do you think so?”

“If I am speaking freely and honestly, my darling? Yes.”

Waverly laughs. “You were never one for dancing around subjects, were you, my love?”

“I have never been the best at dancing.” Nicole extends her hand until Waverly takes it and allows Nicole to pull her to her feet. She holds Waverly close and leads her in a clumsy pattern around the gazebo, their foreheads resting together.

“I am sorry, Nicole,” Waverly whispers. “I blamed you, and I do not know why. It is not your fault.”

“You are scared. It is alright. I can take a little anger.”

Waverly strokes her fingers through the short hair at the back of Nicole’s neck, her eyes closed. “Maybe we _could_ run away. Maybe we could just disguise ourselves and sneak onto a boat with nothing but the few things that matter most to us. Sail away to anywhere. Figure it out once we get there.”

Nicole gives a sad smile. “You deserve more than that, my darling.”

“I do not _need_ any more than _you_.”

Nicole kisses her softly. “I believe we both know better than to even hope it would be successful.”

Waverly strokes her knuckles down Nicole’s cheek. “I can dream, though, can I not?”

“You can dream of anything you wish, my love.”

There’s a pause in their path as Waverly stops suddenly, her fingers fumbling at Nicole’s shoulder.

“Nicole,” she mumbles.

“What is it? What is wrong?”

“I…”

Nicole pulls back, concern carving a line between her eyebrows. “Waverly?”

“In case it happens. In the event that I do have to marry whomever my father intends for me.” Waverly swallows. “I want the first person to have ever touched me to be you.”

Nicole’s eyes widen, implication knocking the breath from her lungs. “Waverly, I… Do you understand what you are asking of me?”

“Yes. I know it is not fair.” Waverly kisses her slowly. “I am sorry, my love. I should not ask you to do that. We cannot-”

“I will.”

Waverly blinks, shock spreading through her. “You will?” she whispers.

“I do not know how we could manage to do so. But if that is what you want, my darling, I will do it.”

A flicker of a smile comes to Waverly’s lips. “You have to want it too, Nicole.”

Nicole chuckles, lifting Waverly’s chin and pressing a quick, playful kiss to the tip of her nose. “I would want anything that involved kissing you as much as possible, my love.”

 

* * *

 

It takes only a short period of time for them to realize that there is only one option for them.

Right now, right there, in their gazebo.

Complexity of fashion and youthful inexperience combine with nerves to make them stumble as they try to take Waverly out of her dress.

“I hate whoever bought you this,” Nicole mumbles in frustration, pulling uselessly at silk.

Waverly giggles and kisses Nicole on the cheek. “ _You_ brought it back for me from one of your travels.”

“And you look beautiful, my love. I am also considering taking my cutlass off of my belt and cutting it off of you.”

Waverly giggles again, like she’s nervous, and presses a kiss to the tip of Nicole’s nose. “Let me, if you are so impatient.”

“I am more confused than anything else.”

“Sailors,” Waverly teases.

The moment the dress pools at Waverly’s feet, Nicole’s hands go limp at her side.

“Waverly Earp,” she whispers. She reaches up, brushing a finger up the curve of Waverly’s corset. “You are a vision.”

Her touch skims downward, brushing over the crescent-shaped scar on Waverly’s left hip, glancing over her knee, then turning and slowly tracing along the inside of Waverly’s thigh.

“Please, Nicole.”

Nicole leans forward, kissing Waverly slowly. She removes her jacket and lies it on the floor of the gazebo. “Do not worry, my darling. I have you. You need not wait any longer.”

Waverly shivers. “Why do I feel you will light my soul on fire?”

A grin with just a slight touch of arrogance forms on Nicole’s face. “If I do any less than that, my love, you should toss me into the ocean when you are done with me.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly kisses Nicole’s bare shoulder. “I do not plan on throwing you into the sea, my darling.”

“I am glad. I would not want to have to swim to the docks and explain to the captain why I am not wearing clothes.”

“He would likely leave you in the water.”

“Without any doubt.”

Waverly pulls Nicole’s jacket over herself. “I love you, Nicole Haught.”

“I love you, Waverly Earp.”

They rest a few moments longer, looking up at the gazebo roof, the cool sea breeze shifting around them.

“Never leave me,” Waverly whispers.

Nicole presses a kiss to the side of her head and pulls her closer.


	14. 2018

Waverly stops her Range Rover and rolls down the window, lowering her sunglasses. “Chrissy? Chrissy Nedley?”

The woman on the street pauses before stepping closer. “Waverly Earp?”

“It’s been a long time. How have you been?”

“I’m good. Back in town for a bit. My father’s business is doing well. I think he delivered a boat to your father a little while ago, didn’t he?”

Waverly nods. “Five months, one week, three days ago.”

Chrissy raises an eyebrow at her.

Waverly flushes. “I, uh… Can we talk?”

 

* * *

 

Chrissy gives a soft whistle, staring down at a picture on Waverly’s phone. “You’re dating one of my dad’s employees?”

“She’s also a woman,” Waverly says awkwardly.

“I noticed.” She hands the phone back to Waverly. “That’s not my concern. My concern is that your father’s never going to let you-”

“I’m not worried about what he thinks,” Waverly interrupts, shoving her phone into her purse.

“And what does Nicole think?”

“What do you mean?”

Chrissy shrugs and leans back in the passenger seat. “You said that the two of you have been talking for months now. Getting to know each other. Getting closer. You said you _care about her_. But do you think she can handle what Ward Earp will put her through?”

“Of course.” Waverly tightens her grip on her steering wheel, staring straight ahead. “We’re going to be fine. Nothing can go wrong.”

 

* * *

 

The sky above holds stars Nicole doesn’t recognize.

She stands on the deck of the ship, tightly gripping the wood rail on the side, staring out at the rough water.

A large wave almost knocks her feet from under her, sweeping up over the ship and hitting her in the knees. She clutches the railing for support, sliding, and she hears screams behind her as a few of the men are tossed overboard.

Another wave hits her in the chest, throwing her hard against the mast, and even over the sound of the storm she hears her ribs crack.

Nicole slumps onto the deck, gasping for breath and choking on seafoam. She half-scrambles half-crawls back to the side of the ship, grabbing for a rope to hold onto.

Above her, she hears another crack, far louder than the storm, far louder than her ribs breaking.

She looks up as a wave breaks the mast in half.

“I am sorry, my darling,” she whispers, as she watches the mast fall-

Nicole’s eyes snap open, and she gasps for breath, her skin covered in sweat. She rolls off of her bed and runs to the cockpit of the boat, looking out at the water.

It’s as calm as it was when she left it, lapping gently against the bow.

She sits down behind the wheel. “Dream,” she whispers. “Just a dream.” Her hand rests against her throbbing ribs, and she feels them relax as her breathing steadies.


	15. 1698

When the door to Waverly’s door bursts open, Chrissy rushing in without knocking, Waverly’s immediate assumption is that someone has died.

“What is the matter?”

“The king wants to see you,” Chrissy says, breathless. “Your Highness, he sounded…”

“Sounded what, Lady Chrissy?”

Chrissy shrugs helplessly. “Frightening.”

 

* * *

 

Ward Earp is in the throne room, sitting in the seat and glaring at a high window on the wall.

Waverly approaches him slowly, stopping what she hopes is a safe distance away.

“Father?”

“Waverly,” he says slowly. “I have a question for you.”

“Yes, Father?”

He meets her gaze suddenly, cold, and Waverly feels her whole body go tense. “Have you ever allowed a seadog to touch you?”

“You mean a sailor, Father?”

“Indeed.”

“No, sir.”

Ward steeples his fingers in front of his face. “No in that you have never allowed it, or no in that it has never happened.”

Waverly swallows the truth down. “It has never happened, Father.”

“I see.” Ward turns to Dolls, who looks uncomfortable as he stands at attention against one of the walls. “Fetch the prisoner, Mister Dolls.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Waverly is close enough to see the tightness in the jaw of Dolls as he walks past her, heading out the door.

“Father, I do not understand what is going on.”

“What is going on, girl, is that you are a liar,” Ward growls.

She turns, baffled, and the horror and realization sink in as Nicole is dragged into the room, shackles around her wrists and ankles.

“What is the meaning of this?” Waverly demands, forcing herself to stay calm. “You ask me a question that has no apparent origin, and now you have put my childhood friend in chains?”

Ward sneers at her. “You stupid girl. Willa saw you. She told me that you and this… this _commoner_ were having relations with each other. You allowed her to put her hands all over you. Do you not understand what this could do to all my plans to have you married?”

“I do not care about those plans,” Waverly blurts out, furious. “I do not _want_ to get married!”

“That is too bad, girl.” Ward points at Nicole. “What is your name, seadog.”

She refuses to look at Waverly, her eyes locked on Ward with an intensity Waverly has never before seen. “Nicole Haught, Your Majesty.”

He snorts. “You remember your manners. Interesting. It is a shame you did not remember them before destroying the honor of my daughter.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “Father-”

Ward ignores her. “Nicole Haught, you have committed treason in the process of destroying the honor and reputation of the royal family.”

He looks right at Waverly as he continues, “Nicole Haught, I sentence you to be hanged.”


	16. 2018

Nicole sprints down the dock and picks Waverly up in a hug, squeezing her and laughing. When she finally sets Waverly down, she grins at her and murmurs, “Hi.”

Waverly cups her cheek and kisses her. “Welcome back, baby. Are you staying long?”

“Long enough. Let’s not think about it for now.” Nicole takes a small wrapped package out of the pocket of her windbreaker. “I got you something.”

“Oh?”

“It’s nothing big. Just something pretty I saw at one of the port cities.”

Waverly unwraps the white scrimshaw and brushes her thumb over the carving of stars. “The same constellation from your tattoo.”

“Yes. Canis Major.” Nicole presses the whale’s tooth into Waverly’s hand and strokes her fingers against the back of Waverly’s palm. “I talk to my stars when I get lonely. Now you can talk to them, too.”

As she stares down at the carving, tears in her eyes, Waverly blurts out, “I love you.”

Nicole blinks, her eyes widening. “What?”

“I-I’m sorry, I should’ve…” Waverly raises her head and pauses, seeing the crooked grin on Nicole’s lips.

“Fifteen months of texting and calling, and a _whale bone_ finally gets you to say you love me?”

Waverly smacks her shoulder. “You could’ve said it first.”

“Never, my darling. But I do love you, too.”

“My darling, huh?”

“I…” Nicole pauses, confused. “I don’t know. It just slipped out.”

Waverly shrugs. “I like it.”

“Well… Good.” Nicole kisses her, brow still furrowed.

Waverly rests her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and looks her up and down. “Now. How do you feel about getting something fancy to wear?”

 

* * *

 

Nicole adjusts her tie as she holds Waverly’s chair out for her and slides it in before taking a seat across the table from her.

“I haven’t worn a suit in a long time. It feels strange.”

“Not too uncomfortable though, I hope?” Waverly asks as she picks one of the wines their server is offering. “If it’s any help, you look _very_ sexy right now.”

“That _does_ help.” Nicole forces her hands away from her tie and smiles. “It’s not too bad. It’ll just take some getting used to. I’ve spent most of the past few years in board shorts, not board rooms. Though, I will say, I was very impressed that you managed to get me into a tailored suit so fast.”

“Money gets you a lot of things.”

Nicole bites her lip, glancing around at the restaurant. “So it would seem.”

 

* * *

 

“So that’s when Gus, our nanny, took Wynonna outside and made her wash all of the servants’ cars. It took her three days, because it rained while she was in the middle of doing the gardener’s truck, and Gus made her start over.” Waverly laughs, but the sound trails off as Nicole just stares off into the distance.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“Yeah.” Nicole shakes her head and sits up straighter. “I think I just… forgot. What it was like.”

“What _what_ was like?”

“Being… here,” Nicole finishes awkwardly.

Waverly takes a sip of her wine. “I’m not sure what you mean, Nic.”

“When it was just us on the boat, when we were texting, it all felt real. Like it could really be _us_. But _here_ , I’m not good enough for you. I’m some drifter who would never be able to pay to take you out for dinners like this. I mean, I’m still paying off my student loans. Remember that Master’s in mechanical engineering that I don’t even use? I don’t have a rich dad who can pay for that, and even if I’m not paying for a house or a lot of clothes, that’s still a lot to have to pay off.”

“Nicole, I don’t need you to be rich, I need you to be _you_.”

“But I don’t have anything to offer you,” Nicole whispers.

“Excuse me, I think I remember a really cool piece of scrimshaw from a few hours ago.”

Nicole can’t stop the smile that slips onto her face as she ducks her head, staring down at her surf and turf.

“I told you that I love you, Nicole Haught, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. I don’t care what makes us different. I don’t care that I have to buy a few dinners if I want to go somewhere fancy. I _like_ that you’re a wanderer, that you’re most comfortable in water clothes and a baseball cap with a fishing pole in your hand. The only thing I don’t like about your job is how little I get to see you, and even then, I still talk to you.” Waverly reaches across the table and sets her hand on top of Nicole’s. “I know that this might seem hard to believe. But I promise you, Nicole. I love you far more than I’ve ever loved the money.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly walks back into the Earp family manor, a grin firmly locked on her face.

“What’s got you so happy?”

She looks up, startled, and sees the younger of her big sisters, Wynonna Holliday, sitting on the steps that go up to the second floor. The jacket she’s wearing has the Griffin Armory logo – Wynonna’s husband’s company – stitched on the pocket and looks one size too big, which makes Waverly ask, “Is Henry here?”

“He dropped me off. We were at dinner.”

Wynonna meets Waverly’s gaze, and Waverly feels her stomach flip as implication hits her.

“I’m going to ask you one more time, baby girl,” Wynonna whispers, speaking slowly. “What’s got you so happy?”


	17. 1698

Waverly ignores Shorty, standing on the dock in front of the _Calamity_ , shoving her way up onto the ship.

“Your Highness, can I assist you with something?”

“Where is Captain Nedley?”

“His quarters, but I am not certain that you-”

“ _Please_ , Mister Simons,” Waverly says, glaring back at him with a wild look in her eyes. “I must speak with Captain Nedley.”

Shorty studies her briefly, before nodding and leading her to the stern of the ship.

 

* * *

 

Nedley stands when Waverly enters, smoothing out the front of his jacket. “Your Highness.”

“How do I help her?” Waverly paces in front of her desk, her arms crossed.

He rubs at his eyes, looking tired, and Waverly can see an empty bottle of rum shoved in a rubbish bin at his feet. “There is nothing either of us can do to help her, Your Highness.”

“I do not accept that.”

Nedley slams his fist against his desk, frustration tense through his whole body. “What were you expecting to happen? What did you think the king would do to Nicole when he found out what the two of you were doing? He cannot punish _you_ , Your Highness, but he can damn well punish _her_. You cannot be that naïve.” When Waverly doesn’t respond, he sighs and slumps back down in his chair. “You are little more than a child,” he whispers. “Of course you had faith in love.”

Waverly’s jaw twitches. “I am not a child. I know when I am with the person I am meant to be with.”

“I know, Your Highness. Just as I know that Nicole would never have been able to give you up.” He shakes his head and gives a weak little laugh. “I only wish, for both of your sakes, that you each could have walked away a long time ago.”

“I will not give up on her,” Waverly says. “I will save her. I have to.”

Nedley meets her gaze, and Waverly realizes that he’s been crying. “Believe me, Your Highness. I pray that it is possible.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole raises her chin and sets her jaw as she’s led into the throne room, shooting as much of a glare as she can manage straight as Ward Earp.

“Look at you,” Ward murmurs. “Still defiant, even now. Have you no respect for those superior to you?”

“I respect your daughter,” Nicole says softly.

Ward smirks. “Yes, I am sure you do, girl.” His sits in his throne and waves his hand, looking bored. “There was a report that you wanted to speak with me. I will admit that I only entertained the idea to mock your impending death, but I will allow you to talk. It seems only fair.”

Nicole shifts, the sound of her shackles echoing eerily through the room. “Your Majesty, I have a proposal.”

“Waverly is already engaged,” Ward says with a cruel smile. “It was arranged before you chose to defile her with the touch of a commoner.”

She forces herself not to react, not to give him the satisfaction. “I am referring to a deal, Your Majesty. A way I can help you, in return for my life.”

“Why would I have any interest in sparing you the noose?”

Nicole swallows, her thumb stroking the tattoo on her arm. “Because without this plan, Your Majesty, your daughter will spend the rest of her life fighting the marriage you are arranging.” She sighs and bows her head. “I can ensure that she agrees without argument.”

Ward’s eyes narrow. “I am listening.”


	18. 2018

“You were at dinner with dad’s boat delivery girl?” Wynonna scoffs. “Really, Wave?”

Waverly crosses her arms and clenches her teeth. “She’s a boat captain, Wynonna. Don’t say it so dismissively.”

Wynonna rubs at her eyes. “Do you even hear yourself? Father will never let you be with a _boat captain_ either.”

“He’s going to have to get over it, because I’m in love with her.”

Wynonna leans back against the step and sighs. “Oh, baby girl. It’ll never work. You’ll lose everything. Dad’s name is on everything you own.”

Waverly frowns. “He can’t possibly be _that_ upset. He’s friends with Nicole’s boss for fuck’s sake, Wynonna!”

“Yeah. Her _boss_. The one who has all the _money_.”

“You’re overreacting,” Waverly insists. “Nicole overreacted too, thinking that the differences in our status would matter. It _doesn’t_. All that matters is _us_.”

“Okay. Then why don’t you tell our father who you’re seeing?”

Waverly pauses.

“Yeah,” Wynonna says, a sad smile on her face. “That’s what I thought.”

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.”

Nicole looks up as Waverly barges onto the deck of _Sheriff’s Star_. “What’s up?”

“My sister saw us having dinner last night.”

“Oh.” Nicole returns her focus to the fishing line she’s tying. “Okay.”

“…That’s all you have to say about that?”

Nicole talks through the pair of pliers she’s holding in her mouth. “M’I s’posed t’say more?”

“Yes. This is a big problem, Nicole.” Waverly starts pacing from one side of the deck to the other. “My family can’t know about us.”

“Right, because I’m not good enough.”

“Don’t joke about this,” Waverly snaps.

“I’m _not_ joking.” Nicole sighs and sets her fishing rod down. She stands up and walks over to Waverly, taking her by the shoulders to stop her pacing. “You think I wasn’t expecting this? I told you before. I don’t have anything to offer you. Why would your fancy family want me to interfere with whatever they have planned for your future.”

“My future is my own.”

Nicole smirks and walks away, packing up loose hooks and swivels in her tackle box. “If that was true, you wouldn’t be this worried.”

“That’s not fair, my darling. They’re my _family_.”

“And they have a much more secure life for you than I do. Even if Nedley plans on… Never mind. It doesn’t matter.” Nicole takes off her hat and brushes her hair off of her forehead.

“Nicole,” Waverly says patiently, taking her hands and pulling her closer. “I know that I’m all over the place. But I meant it when I said I love you.”

“I know that. I guess I just worry that if it came down to me or them, you…”

“I wouldn’t pick you?” she finishes in a whisper.

Nicole shrugs and nods. “I know it’s childish. Acting like it’s me or them. But-”

“No, no, it’s not childish.” Waverly leans up and kisses Nicole’s cheek. “I had a dream once, while you away. That you were all I had, and then I lost you, and I couldn’t live any longer, not like that. And I refuse to let that be my reality. Be _our_ reality. We’re going to be fine, and we’re going to be _happy_.”

“You had a dream too?”

“What?”

“I had a dream that was something similar. Dying. And it felt so damn _lonely_.”

Waverly kisses Nicole slowly. “That’s not us. I _promise_ , Nicole. That’s not us.”

Nicole glances at the dock. “Are you sure?”

Waverly turns, following her gaze, and her entire body tenses. “Father.”


	19. 1698

Waverly sits on her windowsill, staring out at the ocean.

“Your Highness.”

“I asked not to be disturbed, Lady Chrissy,” Waverly whispers. “What of that was misunderstood?”

“Nothing, Your Highness. Mister Dolls is here. He is insisting that he speak with you.”

“Then let him speak. I cannot guarantee I will listen.”

Chrissy nods. “Yes, Your Highness.”

When Dolls walks into the room, Waverly is struck by the look of sympathy on his face.

“Your Highness,” he greets with a nod.

“What is it that is so urgent, Mister Dolls?”

“I thought you deserved to know. The death sentence against Nicole Haught has been changed. She will no longer be hanged.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “She is going to be set free?”

She sees his sadness moments before he speaks. “No, Your Highness. Not how we would define freedom.”

“What are you saying, Mister Dolls?”

He sighs. “She is going to be sent to the navy, Your Highness. Tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

She tries to find Nicole, desperately. Anyone she’s brave enough to ask has no idea where she can look.

The dungeon cell she knows Nicole was in is empty. No one on the _Calamity_ has seen her. Gus can only offer her a hug.

She sits in a corner of the castle, hidden away, a spot where she and her sisters would go when their father was angry during their childhood.

She sits, and she cries.

“Waverly.”

Wynonna is standing over her, arms crossed, watching.

Waverly rubs at her nose with the back of her hand. “What, Wynonna? What could you possibly want from me? I have nothing more to give.”

“I was not the one who told Father about your lover, baby girl. I cannot understand why you would continue to see her in such an open location. You cannot be surprised that Willa would try to hurt you like this.”

“I am not. It does not make me feel better about listening to you at this moment.”

“You will feel better.” Wynonna rests a hand on Waverly’s shoulder and squeezes. “I have something for you. You can find it at your gazebo.”

“Wynonna…”

She shakes her head. “I cannot give you what you truly deserve, Waverly. But I can at least try to make it hurt a little less than it does.”

 

* * *

 

The sight of Nicole looking out at the sea, her back to Waverly, is so familiar it hurts.

Nicole, oblivious to Waverly’s presence, raises the bronze spyglass she’s holding and looks out over the ocean, a strange sense of calm in her posture.

“I have never seen you with that before,” Waverly murmurs.

“It was a gift from an old friend,” Nicole says softly. She turns to face Waverly, smiling as strongly as she can manage. “Hello, Your Highness.”

Waverly walks to her and hugs her. “I never thought I would be able to touch you again.”

Nicole hugs her back hesitantly. “Neither did I, my love.”

“Mister Dolls told me you are going to be in the navy.” Waverly pulls out of the hug, her arms still around Nicole’s neck. “I do not understand. What is happening?”

The guilt is heavy in Nicole’s brown eyes. “I struck a bargain with your father. I can live as long as I join the navy.” She brushes her nose against Waverly’s before bowing her head, avoiding Waverly’s gaze. “As long as I convince you to cooperate with your marriage. As long as I never come home and never see you again.”

Waverly backs up, pushing Nicole a step away from her, fear, rage, betrayal, and confusion etched on her face. “Why would you make a deal such as that? I will never cooperate with my father, not after what he did to you. I cannot believe you would ask me to. Nor can I believe that you would agree to such a thing when you have to know that I would be doing anything I could to save you from that noose.”

“I know you would, my darling. But it would never have worked. You would have run yourself ragged trying to do something that could not be done.”

“You cannot do this to me. You cannot leave me, not like this.” Waverly swallows. “You swore you would not leave me, Nicole Haught.”

“Oh, my love, I do not want to.” Nicole steps forward, taking Waverly’s face in her hands. “Do you not know that I would gladly have died for you? That I would have walked to that noose proudly if I knew you would be free to fight against the injustice your father is enacting upon you? I would have done that in the single beat of a heart, my darling, but I could not do it today.” She lowers her voice, lifting Waverly’s chin to meet their gazes. “He was going to force you to watch, Waverly. To break you into submitting to whatever he wishes, he was going to force you to watch my death. I could not let him hurt you like that.”

“I would have saved you before that happened, you noble fool,” Waverly insists, tears in her eyes.

Nicole smiles, holding back tears of her own. “I suppose I saved you first, then.”

Waverly breaks down into sobs, clutching at Nicole’s shoulders and burying her face in her chest. “This is my fault,” she whimpers. “I should have found a better place to meet, I should never have convinced you to take our intimacy further, I should have… I should have made us stay friends, only friends. You would not have-”

“You cannot possibly think that I regret any part of having you. Do you?” Nicole kisses the top of her head. “I love each and every moment of you, Waverly Earp. I will not forget a single second of it.”

“How much time do we have?”

“Not long,” Nicole whispers. “Captain Nedley is going to take me to the military port in Reventry. I am hoping not to run into Willa there, as I may be arrested again for punching her.”

Waverly lets out a strained laugh. “I suppose that would not be advisable, no.” She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small cloth, handing it to Nicole. “I have been saving this. I was going to give this to you at a later date, but… if we are not certain when or if that will happen…”

Nicole takes the bundle and unwraps it, and the cold weight in Waverly’s chest warms just a bit from the smile that forms on her face.

Nicole studies the gold and bronze pocket watch, running her thumb along the engraved sailing ship on the cover.

“This is beautiful, my love,” she whispers.

“Do you…” Waverly swallows. “Can you promise not to forget me?”

“My darling, I could not forget you in a thousand years.” Nicole rewraps the watch carefully and puts it in her pocket before cupping Waverly’s face again. “Remember our stars?”

Waverly starts to cry again. “Of course I do.”

“Every night, I am going to look up at those stars, and I am going to know you are under them. I will know you are safe. And you are going to look up at them, and know _I_ am looking at them, and you shall know that I am safe as well.”

“I will,” Waverly sobs. “I swear I will, Nicole.”

Nicole presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead and hugs her. “I love you. I will _always_ love you. No matter where I go. No matter what happens.”

“Nicole,” a soft voice calls from behind them.

Waverly turns and sees Nedley, standing at the end of the garden path, his eyes red from tears he had rubbed away before approaching them.

“It is time to go, girl.”

Nicole nods stiffly, her eyes welling up again. “I will be there in just a moment, Cap’n.”

Nedley gives what he seems to hope is a reassuring smile, then walks back out of the garden.

“Please,” Waverly begs, more as a final desperation than any true plea, clutching at Nicole’s shirt. “Please do not leave.”

Nicole tips Waverly’s chin up and kisses her, long, deep, slow. “I am sorry, my darling,” she whispers against Waverly’s lips. “I love you.”

She breaks away from Waverly, careful, cautious, gentle. Her touch lingers as long as it can before they’re separated, and in an instant it feels like the whole ocean is between them.

“I love you,” Waverly chokes out. “And I swear, I will see you again.”

Nicole smiles at her, trying to edge some of her smirk into it to make Waverly smile again. “Coming from you, Waverly Earp, I almost have faith in that.”

She turns and walks away, down the path out of the garden.

She looks back only once, getting a final image of Waverly against the backdrop of the sea.


	20. 2018

“Waverly,” Ward says as he steps onto the boat. “What are you doing here?”

“Nicole and I were just talking.”

“Of course.” Ward glares at Nicole. “Willa overheard you talking with Wynonna. She told me you’re involved with this… trash.”

“Excuse me?” Nicole growls, taking a step forward.

“You’re a homeless drifter with no money and no future. You’re not good enough for my daughter, and she’s coming home right now.”

Nicole crosses her arms. “I have a Master’s in mechanical engineering and I was a lieutenant in the Coast Guard. You really think that’s nothing?”

Ward sneers. “I hope it helps you get a new job.”

Waverly’s eyes widen. “Father. Father, what are you doing?”

“Get in the car, Waverly.”

“What? _No!_ Dad-”

Ward grabs Waverly’s arm and drags her towards the ramp. _“Get in the car!”_

“Hey, get your hands off of her!” Nicole walks forward, but stops as Ward rounds on her.

“I’m going to call Nedley. I’m going to tell him what you’ve been doing on his boat. And you will be _fired_ , you stupid little girl. I hope it was worth it.” Ward turns back around and grabs Waverly again, dragging her off the boat and towards the parking lot.

Waverly looks over her shoulder at Nicole and mouths, _‘I’m sorry.’_

Nicole nods at her, looking tired, and watches as Waverly leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Father, this is absurd. I’m with Nicole willingly. I _love_ her.”

“No, you don’t,” Ward growls. “You stupid child, you don’t know what love _is_.”

Waverly shakes her head. “I’m _twenty-five years old_. I’m not a child, Father.”

“You’re certainly acting like one. Running around with the _help_.” He glances at her out of the corner of his eye as he continues to stare out the window. “Tell me you didn’t sleep with her. Tell me you didn’t tarnish your reputation by getting into bed with some piece of seadog garbage.”

“Yeah. I’ve slept with her. More than once, not that it’s any of your business. We’re _together_ , Dad. I’m not going to leave her just because it makes you unhappy.”

Ward snorts. “Oh, you’re going to. If you don’t, I’m cutting you off. Remember, girl, my name is on everything you think you own. No more money, no more car, no more credit cards. Hell, I’ll even take back your entire goddamn wardrobe.”

Waverly’s hands clench. “Why are you doing this?” she whispers.

Ward taps on the glass behind his head to tell the driver to head home. “Because it’s what’s best for you, girl.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly wakes up at two in the morning. She slips out of bed, fully dressed in sweatpants and one of Nicole’s sweatshirts, and lifts her suitcase out from under her bed, setting it on top of the sheets.

She unzips it as quietly as she can and gathers everything in her name. A picture of her and Wynonna at Waverly’s grad school graduation. A photo of her and her mother when Waverly was very young. The few clothes she bought with her own money. The handful of cash she has stored in a jar in the back of her closet. A few stuffed animals. The scrimshaw Nicole gave her. The hat she stole before she had even fallen in love.

Waverly closes the bag and zips it up, wincing at the sound. She lifts it off the bed and creeps over to the door, opening it slowly. She waits, listening for any sound in the house, then walks towards the front door.

 

* * *

 

She gets to the front yard and pauses, trying to figure out how to get down to the docks.

She’s afraid of what will happen if she takes her Range Rover.

“Everything planned out, huh, baby girl?”

Waverly turns quickly and sees Wynonna sitting on the hood of her Ram Laramie Longhorn truck. “Wynonna,” she whispers. “I… I’m just…”

“Running away?” Wynonna jumps down. “Willa told me about Daddy’s ultimatum. She seemed proud of it.”

“And you?”

Wynonna watches her for a moment, gaze only shifting to glance at the bag at Waverly’s feet. She steps closer and tips up Waverly’s chin. “Nicole isn’t on the _Sheriff’s Star_ anymore. She’s on a boat called _The Bronze Spyglass_. Should be close by.” She presses a kiss to Waverly’s forehead. “Come on, baby girl. You’re going to need a ride to the docks.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly drags her suitcase along the docks, stopping at the slip where _The Bronze Spyglass_ sits. It’s a bit smaller than _Sheriff’s Star_ or _Peacemaker_ , but it’s a beautiful boat, and her opinion only grows when she sees Nicole standing on the dock, facing away from her and looking up at the stars. For a split second, she swears Nicole is bathed in sunlight, a soft, salty sea breeze brushing through her hair. When she blinks, Nicole is back in the light of the moon, her hat sitting backwards on her hair. Waverly swallows and clears her throat. “Permission to come aboard, Captain?”

Nicole turns to her, and surprise fills her face. “Waverly,” she whispers. She runs to the ramp as Waverly walks towards it, reaching down to take her bag. “You’re here.”

“You weren’t expecting me?”

“Honestly? No.” Nicole takes her hat off, worrying it between her fingers.

“You weren’t expecting me but you were just standing out here on your boat at three in the morning?”

Nicole shrugs. “I was watching the sky. It was comforting.”

Waverly kisses her cheek. “Oh! Wait! I have something for you.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a gold and bronze pocket watch, a sailing ship engraved on the cover. “I would’ve been here sooner, but I had to have Wynonna stop at Gus’s house so I could pick this up. I was stashing it there, and I didn’t want my father to find it. It was supposed to be your Christmas present.”

Nicole takes the watch and stares down at it, her thumb brushing over the engraving as her eyes start to water. “Waverly, I…” Her voice cracks, and she clears her throat before continuing. “I love it, but I don’t know how to say goodbye to you. I don’t know how I’m going to do it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Captain Nedley gave me this ship. He said that I’m supposed to take over his company when he retires, so I have to start working from a home base, taking on more responsibilities, instead of just going wherever I want. I already have a home down on the coast of South Carolina, so I’m probably going to live down there.”

“You got promoted?” Waverly grips Nicole’s shoulders. “Nicole, that’s _fantastic_.” She frowns. “Wait, you have a _house_?”

Nicole blushes. “Yeah. I’m never there, though. Most of my paycheck goes to the mortgage, taxes, and having people take care of it. Why do you think I don’t have any money?”

Waverly lightly punches her shoulder. “And you were trying to be all cool with the drifter act.”

“I _am_ a drifter. I just also own property.”

Waverly rolls her eyes. “Right.” She links her hands behind Nicole’s neck. “Why does that mean we can’t see each other anymore?”

“Waverly, your father…”

“He gave me an ultimatum. You, or his money.”

“Jesus.” Nicole closes her eyes. “Waverly, you can’t be here. You can’t lose everything.”

“When are you going to get it through your thick skull, my darling?” Waverly kisses her. “You _are_ everything. To hell with the money. To hell with my father. I just want _you_.”

“I can’t guarantee an easy life,” Nicole whispers. “Days on the ocean will be hard. There will be days when nobody wants to hire us. Especially if your father spreads word through all of his friends. All I have is a home by the sea, and maybe a little garden if you want one.”

Waverly runs her fingers along Nicole’s tattoo. “Will you be there?”

“As long as you want me to be.”

Waverly grabs her by her shirt and pulls her into a longer, rougher kiss. “Then I am all in, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole laughs, strained and heavy with relief, and hugs Waverly tightly. They sit down on the deck, and Nicole hands Waverly a glass of wine.

“So, Captain. Where to?”

Nicole grins, and they look up at the stars, shining clear above them. “Home.”

Waverly mirrors her grin. “The sea.”


End file.
